Conclave of Highward
The Conclave of Highward is a meeting of the Azure Council in the year 880 KR (17-24 Marn ) in the city of Highward , North Marches. The conclave was held at the city of Highward at the invitation of the Baron of the region, lord of House Argen. The event was held upon the Noble level of the city centered around the Priory located there. Layout * Shockball Game (3) *Merchants, Minor (2) **Fendryk of Felport *Merchants, Major (4) *Guest Quarters (17) ** Tethys Thornwalker ** Daethen Firethorn *Guest Quarters (16) **Kyrean Alba **Mazryth Aragon *Tests (5) *Apprentices (18) **Kyson *Apprentices (19) *Masters / Counselors (8&9) **Jaryth Argen **Astinon Norello **Wisam Aerys **Ardus Blackwell **Amon Bright-Hammer **Norrana Bright-Hammer Major Events *Mage Fair (open every day from morning until well into the night) #Council Meeting #Azure Tests #Shock Ball #Assembly #Lectures (Norrana Bright-Hammer, Amon Bright-Hammer ) #Ceremony of the Staff #Night of the Broken Circle #Opening Ceremonies Council Meeting (prior to attack) *Maegwyn Aerys was voted in as a member of the council after Counselor 1 wished to step down due to poor health. *Reports on the activities of the Keepers of the Eternal Flame. *Announced that this would be the last rotating conclave. All subsequent meetings of the council would happen at their newly constructed stronghold of Argent Tor and only every three years and be called 'High Conclave '. **Each region would organize to govern itself with respect to testing and mutual support; North Marches, South Marches, East Marches and, theoretically, Kels. **Each Region would hold it's own, yearly conclave where Azure Tests could be performed so long as there are three Counselors present. Attack by Keepers of the Eternal Flame Council Meeting (after the attack) *Astinon Norello was voted to succeede Wisam as the second Chancellor of the Azure Council. *Mazaran of Koraj was invited to join the Azure Council as an Adviser representing the East Marches. Ceremony of the Staff The Ceremony of the Staff is the culmination of the Conclave - when those novices who have passed the Azure Test are given their first staff by the wizard who choses them as their apprentice. The presentation of the staff is also accompanied by the gift of a blue tabbard and mantle that are to be worn on ceremonial occasions. *Kyson : Taken by Daethen Firethorn as his apprentice and ward. With Tethys severely injured in the attack, he would be in no shape to teach Kyson any true magic for quite a while. Tethys also wanted to distance Kyson from the House of Alba for fear of any reprisal after the death of Kyrean. *Mazryth: Son of Jaryth Argen, was taken as the apprentice of ? *Fendryk of Felport : He was called before the council and commended for his bravery in defending Astinon Norello who then invited him to join his cabal, the Grey Wardens . Afterwards *Ardus Blackwell was originally blamed by Maegwyn Aerys as a co-conspirator with the House of Borrath for the attack. Kyson testified on his behalf that he saw Argus being attacked by the killers and destroy a few who had killed the apprentice who came with him. * Magi of the South Marches became were warned of the activity of the House of Borrath and the Keepers of the Eternal Flame. Many who could wished to relocate to the north or to the Black Baronies to escape what they assumed would be a reprisal by the Keepers. Characters Present Students to take the Azure Test *Kyson, Azure Test (20 Marn) *Mazryth Aragon , Azure Test (18 Marn) *Kyrean Alba , Azure Test (22 Marn) Category:History/Arcane Category:Event/880 KR Category:Event/Wizard Category:Event/Conclave Category:Event/Azure Council Category:Event/880-889 KR